ultimate_robot_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Aftershock (US)
Not to be confused with the British robot that entered Series 9 and 10 of Robot Wars. Aftershock was a Middleweight robot built by Bots FC (Then going by the name Team Atomic Karp) that competed in three events from 2002-2004. It was a two-wheeled, blue, invertible, box-shaped robot with a triangular thwacking arm. Aftershock did very well in competition reaching the semi-finals in one event, and winning its final event. The team behind Aftershock would later go on to build crowd favorites Mega Melvin, which would compete at King of Bots as Blues. Robot History SECR: Southern Assault 2002 Not much is known about this event, not even the brackets, however the competitor list was known, and Aftershock is known to have made its debut in this event, although it is unknown whom it fought or how well it did... However judging by the robots future performances it is likely to have done well. Steel Conflict: Triangle Series Nationals Aftershock's first match was against Team Van Cleve, and Team Coolrobots's flipper Floor Jack. It won this match, and next faced former Battlebots competitor, and three time Robot Club & Grille champion Hworf. It lost this match, likely by KO, and was sent to the loser's bracket where it faced Mjr. Punishment in the Quarter-Finals. It won, and advanced to the Semi-Finals where it faced Floor Jack yet again. This time it lost, however Floor Jack also suffered irreparable damage in that fight, and thus was unable to head to the loser's final against Aneurysm. But it wouldn't matter as Aftershock was now eliminated. SECR: Rocket City Robot Assault Aftershock's first match was against Robo Wedgie, it won, and next faced The Jouster. It won this match as well, and then faced Mad Dog. It lost this match, and was sent to the loser's bracket where it recieved two straight byes in both the Round of 12, and the Quarter-Finals. This put Aftershock in the Semi-Finals once more where it faced Anorexic Clown, it won this match, and moved on to the loser's final where it faced drum spinner, Kobotsu. It won this match as well, putting it into the consolation finals where it faced feared shell-spinner, Killjoy. It won this match, and was now in the final where it faced Mad Dog yet again. It won this match as well, and became the Middleweight champion, ending Aftershock's career on a high note as it was retired after this victory. Wins/Losses *Wins: 8? *Losses: 3? Merchandise & Video Game Appearances Robot Arena 2: Design & Destroy Despite never competing in Battlebots, Aftershock appeared in the Ace Uplink Battlebots AI Pack, all AI in that game were playable as well. However Aftershock was the weakest in the pack. Trivia *With its career record of at least 8-3, as well as a semi-finals finish at a major event, and a championship under its belt Aftershock is Bots FC/Team Atomic Carp's most successful robot. *Aftershock is also the teams second most notable robot behind of course Mega Melvin. Category:Robots playable in video games Category:Robots from Ohio Category:Robots whose final appearance resulted in a win Category:SECR Competitors Category:Steel Conflict Competitors Category:Invertible Robots Category:Thwackbots Category:Robots with more wins than losses Category:Robots with an unknown amount of wins and losses Category:Middleweight Robots Category:US Robots Category:Champions Category:Semi-Finalists Category:Middleweight Champions